The Law of Morph and Shift
by pkmnfreak75
Summary: 13-year old Yuri Lowen was just your average kid, living a normal life. Until he discovered a secret of his birth that changes his life forever.
1. Prolouge

**PROLOUGE**

In this world, there are humans who can turn into Pokemon. Those people are called Shifters in the world we live in. they are not neglected, rather hidden among everyday lives. An indication of it are mysterious scars, each reflecting the Pokemon they shift to.

My name is Yuri Lowen, and this is my story.


	2. The Scar

**Chapter 1: The Scar**

I woke up in the morning by my (annoying) alarm clock, Which I read with a horrified look:

"7:45?!?! Crap! I'm late!"

I ran downstairs after dressing myself as fast as I could, while my mother was screaming "Yuri! You're going to be late!". I quickly ate my breakfast and ran out the door. I checked my watch. "Phew, 7:50. 5 minutes to spare".

I was getting a bit bored so I looked around and saw a pokemon doing some sort of training. It appeared to be a Riolu. It was punching and kicking at a tree. Riolu's are never really seen around my area so I found this to be unusual. Then, it threw a left jab, and it saw me.

Then came shock.

"What are you looking at?" it asked.

Dumb struck, I stumbled.

"Wh-wh-wha, you can talk?"

" 'Course, you can to, right?"

"Yeah"

He looked at a scar on the back of my right hand, the one I never really figured out where I got it from, and said:

"I see you're one of them too"

"One of what?" I asked

"A Shifter, am I wrong?" I was so confused at what it said.

Before I could ask it a question, it started to glow white and started to take shape of a human, when it was done, a 13 year-old boy stood in front of me. "I'll give you details later, but I've got a bus to catch. Bye!" I would have stood there frozen, but I had a bus to catch, so I climbed on board, shockingly thinking about what just happened.


	3. What It Really Is

**AN:** Thanks to black and white kirby for reveiwing!

**Chapter 2:What It Really Is**

I rode the bus, thinking about what(ever) just happened before I got on the bus. The logic of this practically baffled me (almost enough to give me a headache).

So many things were going through my mind like: "What just happened?", "Did that boy really transform or is he is an illusionist?", "What does he mean by "I'm one of them" from this scar on the back of my hand?". Tell the truth, this rambling is the result of thinking too hard.

The buses dropped us off at the school. I stared at the boy I met at the bus stop (The "Riolu Boy") for awile when and hand came on my shoulder.

"Hey, Yuri, you there?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah. Don't worry about me" I replied to my friend Arin.

"Really?" Arin asked as we were walking to the building. "You looked like you've been having something on your mind."

"Ah, nothing really"I lied

"Really? That look in your eyes tells me there is." Grr..., I always forget how good he is at figuring out what's wrong with me. "It's none of your buisness. I can be worried on my own".

"Oh, If that's fine with you dude, then I gotta go!" He bolted right ahead of me. Arin is one of those reckless people, so he does very rash things on occasions.

I went to class still pondering (I have quite the one-track mind don't I?) all the way to lunch, where I met with him again.

"Hey, can I ask you a few things?" Which was practically a lie, I had a lot to ask him

"Yeah? Sure, how about we get a seat together?" He replied

So, after we got our lunches, we had a seat next to each other and I started talking, but in a bit of a whisper tone, wouldn't want to attract attention.

"So, what exactly _are _you?" I asked him.

"Well, looking at that scar, I guess it's okay to tell."

"Alright, then tell me" I said.

"Ok, the scar is basically the key to unlocking the power that you have." He said

"My, power?" I asked, confused.

"Exactly, you are one of the few people who can shift into a pokemon, you're otherwise known as a shifter"

* * *

I was completely shocked, I had heard of shifters, but not only was I talking to one, I _was_ one.

"Um.. Alright then. So.." I was interrupted by the boy.

"How about when we leave school, we stay at the bus stop so we can talk more, ok?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." agreeing with him.

The school day went on and on until it was finally dismissed, we then got on the buses and got back to the bus stop I originally found him. He came off with me. After the bus drove away, we burst into conversation.

" Ok, let's start off with the greetings, I'm Nate Handel, and you are?"

"Yuri Lowen, nice to meet you"

"Well ok then. I assume this morning left you with a lot of questions so instead of answering them, you'll become them."

"Alright then" I started "How about the shifting?"

"Should answer all of them"Nate replied "Ok, so to shift, you'll need to concentrate on the pokemon you can shift into. Your scar might tell you that." I looked at my scar and it looked like a penguin(I always thought it looked strange) I began to imagine that pokemon.

"Remember, you also have to concentrate on it as well."

Which is what I did. When I did that, my scar on the back of my right hand began to glow white and eventually, so did I, but my sight and hearing remained. I felt my body going through outside changes. My fingers and hands felt like they were becoming one hand without fingers. My mouth was extending, and I could feel myself shrinking. The glowing eventually stopped. I looked at my blue body and my hands, which were now flippers and I noticed I had a beak.

I was a Piplup.

* * *

"Alright, Pretty good" Nate replied as he started glowing. When the glowing stopped, he had become a Riolu.

"You gonna teach me a few stuff?" I asked him

"Eh, more less" Nate replied.

"Ok, well I've already gotten used to my body, so how do I do an attack?" I asked.

" Well, three ways. Either say the name, say the name in your head, or think of it, but thinking is probably more useful after you see the attack."

"Alright, gotcha. Um, ah! Bubblebeam!" I cried. Suddenly, a stream of powerful looking bubbles came out of my mouth and hit a tree, making marks.

"Wow you're pretty good for beginner!" Nate said in astonisment

"Meh, just a bit talented I guess, say, how do you become human again?" I asked

"Pretty easy, just think of a human or yourself and concentrate." I did what he said and I started glowing again. The beak was beginning to retract and my flippers were becoming digits again. Nate eventually did the same thing

"You know, it was really nice knowing you" Nate said.

"Thanks, you too. Where's the scar for your pokemon?" I asked

" Right here." He showed me a Riolu-like scar under his headband

"Cool, well see you around!" I said, as we parted ways to our houses.


End file.
